Nightmares
by ChronaxMaka writer
Summary: Chrona keeps having nightmares, and Maka is there to help him. MakaxChrona. Male Chrona. My first fanfic do tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

["You're worthless. Stay in that room until you decide to listen to me." "Chrona you idiot!" A voice screamed from the other side of the door. "Stop it! That hurts! I can't deal with you always beating me up like this! I'm tired of always having a nose bleed! Ow!"]

Chrona screamed and woke up from the nightmare. Sweat beaded down his forehead and his hands clenched the bed sheets. He took a moment to calm down and take in his surroundings. He was laying in a bed with a lamp on and the covers leaning off the side of the bed. He realized that he was in Soul and Maka's spare bedroom at their apartment complex. He heard a door slam open in the hallway, and soon his door opened to reveal Maka, still in her pajamas, half-asleep and a worried look in her eyes. "Chrona, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Ragnarok's not being mean to you is he? Did Blair get in here again?" Maka asked him so many questions, he had a hard time keeping track of them all. "N-no, I'm fine. I j-just ha-had a bad d-dream is all." He manged to say to her. She sighed and closed the door behind her as she walked to Chrona's bed. "Do you wanna talk about?" She asked him.

She knew how uncomfortable he was, staying with them, but Maka had insisted that he stop living in the school dungeon. "..." Chrona looked at the bed and sighed. He didn't like talking to people about his past, or nightmares about his past, but it was okay if it was with Maka. She could always make him feel better, no matter what. "I-I had another d-dream about h-her," He didn't like thinking about that lady. She had been awful to him his whole life, making him lose his sanity and tearing his soul apart. She had finally died awhile back, and things had gotten better since then. But occasionally, she would cross Chrona's mind or his dreams, and he would always turn to Maka to help him feel better. "Chrona, it's all right. She's gone now, she can't hurt you anymore, so don't even worry about her trying. And if she comes back, we can beat her again. I wont let her hurt you. I promise." Maka said to him as she pulled him into a tight hug.

Chrona blushed, and returned the hug. He liked being close to Maka. It was something he could deal with, and it gave him nice feelings in his stomach and his chest. He silently wished he could hug her forever, without letting go of her. "Maka, you can't undo what she's done. B-back then, things were dif-different. I-I couldn't deal with what she did to me, what she made me do. I just want to forget it all, but I can't." Maka hugged him tighter. She said quietly into his ear, "Chrona, do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" She pulled away to look into his eyes, and noticed that he had tears in them. She put a hand up to his eyes and used a thumb to wipe the tears away. Maka pushed him back into his bed, got the covers from the side of the bed and pulled them over herself and Chrona. She grabbed ahold of his hands and enter-twined their fingers. "M-Maka?" Chrona asked nervously. Maka just smiled and looked into his eyes before saying, "Sweet dreams, Chrona. I love you." Chrona didn't have time to react to what she had just said, because just then she pushed her lips against his. Chrona's eyes opened to massive size, and when he saw that Maka had her eyes closed, soon did the same thing. She was easier to deal with when he couldnt see her. He thought about what her lips felt like against his. Soft and nice, like drinking ones favorite beverage. He liked what her lips felt like. He hoped she would stay with him like that forever, but after a couple of minutes she pulled away and smiled at him. "Maka. I-I love you too." He smiled back at her and closed his eyes. It was the first time he had fallen asleep within five minutes of trying since he came to live with Soul and Maka.

Inside Chrona's body, Ragnarok stirred in his sleep, his dreams (once again) going nowhere innocent. 


	2. Chapter 2

Maka couldn't help but notice how crowded her bed was when she woke up. Slowly, she opened her eyes up and saw Chrona laying across from her, barely two inches from her face. She was about to freak out when the events of last night flooded into her mind.

'I kissed Chrona,' she realized. 'I told him I loved him.' The thought made her feel nice inside. She went to bring her arms around Chrona's waist when he suddenely tensed in his sleep. His eyes were darting around behind his closed eyelids, and his breathing was heavy and ragged. He was mumbling half-formed words and he kept twisting his neck like he was looking around. "Chrona?" Maka asked gently. "Chrona wake up." Maka said as she shook his shoulder gently.

Chrona's eyes snapped open and he let out a small scream as he left yet another horrid dream. He sat up fast in his bed, realizing Maka was still there with him.

"M-Maka...It didn't help. I-I still had another nightmare." Chrona started shaking and before he could help himself, wrapped his arms around Maka's slender form and started to cry deeply into her shoulder.

"Chrona, why are you crying? You didn't do anything wrong. You can't control whether you have good dreams or bad ones." Maka reassured him, but it only served to make him cry harder.

"I-I-I I'm s-sorry for wa-wasting your t-time. You di-didn't have t-to stay h-here with me." Chrona could barely stop himself from crying when he told Maka the real reason he was crying.

Maka looked at the clock on Chrona's night stand. The light coming from outside was just bright enought to show what time it was. 4:17 a.m. Maka was glad that today was on the weekend. She didn't want to be tired when she headed to school. Maka kept holding Chrona close to her, shh-ing and soothing him. After about ten minutes of crying, Chrona was finally finished.

"Do you want to go sit on the couch? I can make you a some tea to help calm you down." Maka asked Chrona gently. She didn't want him to stay by himself, and he was so scared all he could do was nod yes. Slowly and gently, Maka got off the bed and helped Chrona to his feet. The two opened the door to the hallway and quietly made their way to the small living room. Chrona sat down on the couch and looked up at Maka when he felt her warm hands leave his. "I'll be right in the other room if you need anything, okay?" Maka said to him. Once again, all she got was a nod. Maka quickly went to the other room and got the stuff for the tea out. After she had put the water in the pan and put it on the stove, she filled the tea pitcher with some sugar.

Now the only thing left was for the water to come to a boil. She went back to the living room and saw Chrona was sitting with his feet on the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest. Maka walked over to him and slowly got him to open his arms and put his feet back on the carpet. Chrona looked at Maka and thought to himself, 'Why is she so nice to me? More importantly, does she really love me? Was she only saying that to make me feel better. I know I love her. I should ask her.'

Chrona felt Maka Wrap her arms around his skinny figure. She put her head under his chin and sighed contentedly. Maka knew that Chrona had some bad memories in his past...actually, now that she thought about, there probably wasn't a good memory about his childhood. Maka was shaken from her thoughts when she heard Chrona start to speak.

"Maka?'

"Yes, Chrona, what is it?"

"I was wondering...di-did you really mean it? When you said you love me, did you mean, or were you just trying to make me feel better?"

Maka pulled out of Chrona's arms and looked at him. Chrona looked back and looked into her eyes. She looked hurt. Chrona isntantly wished he had never asked her that question. This was Maka, she wouldn't lie to him. He looked into the green eyes of the girl across from him and saw the sad, sad look in them. "I-I'm sorry, pl-please forgive me, I wasn't thinki-"

Chrona was cut off suddenly when Maka closed the distance between them and kissed him once more. His breath caught in his throat, and he couldn't think clearly. 'What is she doing? Is she kissing me again? Does this mean she really does like me after all?' Chrona's mind stopped when he saw how Maka looked across from him. Her eyes were closed, and she was wrapping her arms around Chrona's neck to pull him in closer to the kiss, like she couldn't possibly be any closer. Chrona slowly relaxed and let his body do his thinking for him. He wrapped his arms around the small of Maka's back, pulling her closer to the kiss yet again. Chrona thought for a breif moment that he didn't know how to deal with this, then pushed the thought away. He was doing fine. Maka hadn't pushed him away or scowled in disgust. The only thing that stopped them was when the tea pot started to whistle. Maka pulled away and sighed, sad that the kiss was over. She quickly got up to deal with the tea pots loud whistle, not wanting it to wake up Soul or Blair. She poured the steaming water a tea pitcher, and poured that into three cups, in case Ragnarok woke up and demanded some too.

A/N

The last chapter was a bit short, so I made this one longer. Also I don't make my tea with a tea kettle, so forgive me if I messed up. Also this was supposed to be a one-shot, but an idea sprang into my mind and I got a pretty good feeling about how the story will turn out. I also have ideas for other stories so this won't be the only thing I'm doing. Leave a review and tell me what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chrona hadn't slept at all since his second nightmare woke him up. Chrona had told Maka the same thing over and over: "I don't want to have another nightmare about L-Lady Medusa. Please, just let me stay awake a little while longer." Chrona had pleaded until Maka couldn't bear to argue with those cold, scared eyes. "Alright Chrona. But in the morning, we're going to go visit Professer Stein or Lord Death to see if we can help you with your nightmares." Chrona had agreed to go with Maka, so they stayed close together until the sun rose up. It's large, laughing face had smiled through the window and woke up someone who Chrona and Maka would prefer not to talk to right at that moment.

"Man, I'm tired. Huh? Chrona, the cow is hugging you." Ragnarok had appeared, and almost right off the bat, had started to insult his meisters new lover. "Ragnarok shut. Maka isn't a c-cow, so just stop it. She's a very nice person, so you be nice back." Chrona had retorted to Ragnarok, sounding braver than he looked. Maka blushed bright red, and it didn't take Ragnarok long to jump to a conclusion better left unsaid. "Oh, man. You guys didn't -" Maka cut Ragnarok before he could finish his sentence.

"That's not what happened at all! Chrona just had a bad dream, so I'm here to make him feel better. That's ALL" Maka said, an angry tone in her voice. Chrona wished she didn't sound like that. It was all his fault. If he wasn't having these nightmares, Maka and Ragnarok wouldn't be arguing and she wouldn't be angry at him.

"Stop. It isn't your fault at all Chrona. Medusa is the one to blame here. If she was nicer to you when you were a child, you wouldn't be having nightmares." Chrona's mouth was open slightly. 'Did she just read my mind?' Chrona thought to himself. Maka giggled and ruffled his hair. "You keep saying your thoughts out loud, I'm not reading your mind." Chrona blushed slightly beofre looking away and changing the subject. "So, uh, should we change so we can go see the professer?" Chrona asked quickly. Maka sighed and got up slowly. She turned around a quickly wrapped Chrona in a warm hug. Chrona gasped lighlty, but before he could return the gesture, Maka pulled away and smiled. "I'll meet you out here in a few minutes, okay?" Chrona nodded and hurried down the hall to his room.

Chrona and Maka, now dressed in their usual outfits, walked down the now sunny streets of Death City. They didn't talk much on the way. They decided to talk to Stein first, since he would most likely know what was wrong. Chrona kept looking at Maka's hand. She wouldn't mind if he held it like the way she did last night, would she? Chrona reached out to try, but stopped when Maka stopped. They had arrived at the gate to Steins laboratory.

Maka sighed and looked at the place. She still vividly remembered what had happened the last time she was there. She quickly shook the bad memories away, and soon walked inside to the steel double doors. Chrona didn't want to go inside the stitched-up building. He was standing closely behind Maka and soon he heard a familiar voice call out to them. "Ah, hello, Maka, Chrona. Did you come by to help participate in a dissection?" Stein asked them, his glasses reflecting light, so nobody could tell if he was making a joke. Maka swallowed and said, "Um, no. Chrona is having reccuring nightmares and we wanted to know if you could help." Stein pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, before saying, "Why don't you come in, and let's talk about it inside."

Once inside and everyone was comfortable, Maka explained what had happened, with Chrona speaking only to fill in the blanks. Stein asked Chrona, "Is it always the same dream, or is it always different? Or are you having dreams with only slight variations in what happens?" Chrona thought before choosing the third option. Stein said, "He might have trouble accepting the fact that Medusa died. Actually wait. Ragnarok." The Demon Blade appeared and was soon subject to a similar questioning. After it was over, Stein was a silent for awhile. After what felt like hours, he finally spoke. "Chrona, I'm going to give you some medicine to take. You have to take one before you go to bed each night. And Ragnarok you too. Only one. If the nightmares stop, then come tell me. If they don't change, or they get worse, stop taking the pills." Chrona nodded and took the small bottle from Steins hand. "Oh yea, I almost forgot. If you start to see or hear things, don't take another pill. Come find me right away." Chrona nodded and put the pills in one of his dress's inner pockets. He thanked Stein for the pills, and he and Maka left to go back home.

Chrona was once again standing next to Maka, except this time he wasn't glancing over at her every five seconds. He kept thinking about the nightmares he was going to have, and he kept thinking that Stein was actually really nice when he wanted to be. 'I wish all people were nice like him or Maka.' He thought to himself. Maka! He had completly forgotten about her. How could he do somethig so stupid? He quickly looked over to where she was, and realized her pace had slowed. She looked lost in thought, and not happy thoughts. She looked worried about something. Chrona was about to ask her what was wrong, when he was suddenly being held in her very strong grasp. He let out a small whimper, and Maka moved her head back and looked him in the eyes. "Chrona, get better soon okay? I don't like seeing you in pain." Maka had suddenly come very close to tears. Chrona returned her hug, and leaned down so his mouth was next her ear, though he ignored the fact that it may have looked awkward. "Promise" He said, so quietly she could barely hear it. But she did, and her heart almost lept out of its chest. She felt like she was on top of the world, despite the fact that Chrona had said only one word. But that one word had meant so much. It was the fact that had come from Chrona, and that Chrona had meant what he said. She pulled away from Chrona, but took his hand in hers and continued walking down the street. 


	4. Chapter 4

Maka and Chrona walked all around Death City, because it was still pretty early and they had nothing to do the rest of the day. After wandering around for an hour, they decided to head home, figuring that since their was nothing to do, it would be best if it was just them and that the apartment. As they headed back there, Chrona's stomach growled, and as if on cue, Ragnarok appeared and started demanding food.

"Chrona, let's get some breakfast! I'm starving!" Chrona clutched at his arm with his hand. "Be quiet, Ragnarok. We can get some food when we get back to the apartment, okay?" Chrona said. "Fine, whatever, but hurry it up! It'll be night time before we get there!" Ragnarok hit Chrona's head before finally going back into Chrona's body. Maka pursed her lips. "We should get going, then." Maka said to Chrona in a quiet voice. Chrona felt terrible, and he wasn't sure why. "I'm sorry, M-Maka. Ragnarok can be a bit of a jerk sometimes." Maka couldn't help but laugh at what Chrona had just said. 'Sometimes?' She kept laughing, and couldn't stop herself long enough to answer Chrona when he asked what was funny.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the apartment. Maka called out, "Helloooo! We're back!" Soon, Blair came charging out the bathroom to greet Maka. "Oh, Maka! I missed you so much! And Chrona is here too!" Blair, having just gotten out of the bath, was wearing a towel that barely covered where it needed. Chrona just stared at the skimpy towel and Ragnarok pooped out. "Damn! Why couldn't you have a body like that, cow?" Ragnarok teased Maka. Unfortunatley for Ragnarok, he got Maka-Chopeed and slowly dissovled back into Chrona's body.

"Blair, put some clothes on!" Maka yelled at the cat. Blair's ears fell slighlty, and she turned to do as she was told. Maka put the book away and turned to look at Chrona. "Do you wanna help cook breakfast?" Maka asked him. Chrona looked at his feet ashamed, and said, "Um, well, I don't know how to cook. I usually only eat at luch, and the f-food there is always cooked for me. I'm sorry." Chrona was still looking at his feet as he shuffled to his room, but Maka grabbed his arm before he could get there. "Then how about you watch me cook? Then you could help out next time! Plus I could show you some of the basic stuff!" Maka smiled at him. Chrona offered her a small smile in return. "S-sure." He followed her into the kitchen, where she handed him an apron. "So you don't get messy." Maka told him. She walked to the fridge and got out a small grey box with some bumbps o it, and a plastic package golding several peices of meat. "You like bacon and eggs right?" Maka asked. Chrona nodded. "Allright, turn the two outermost dials until they are on ! Now how many eggs do you want?" Maka both instructed and asked at the same time. C-can I have two? And Ragnarok will want three." Chrona informed her. Maka grabbed a bowl from a cabinet and started to slowly crack open the eggs.

"Alright, now some bacon the skillet. Ok, when it starts to turn brown, flip it so it's on the outside." She instructed Chrona while she stirred the eggs in a bowl. Once she was done, she poured the eggs in a frying pan next to Chrona's. After a few minutes, she took a spatula and started to turn the eggs in the pan. Chrona watched her movements closely. entraced by her delicate movements. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the bacon be gan to sizzle, he grabbed another spatula and flipped the bacon so it wouldn't stick to the pan.

Then it happened. Chrona tripped. His arms went out to grab the counter, but his aim was off and his hand hit the handle off the bacon skillet. The skillet flew off the stove and Chrona closed his eyes and covered his ears so he wouldn't have to deal with Maka scolding him and ordering him out. Finally after a few minutes, he dared to open one of his eyes. He took a quick look at Maka, and noticed she wasn't angry. The look on her face was suprise. The other thing he noticed was that she wasn't looking at him. She was looking above him. He slowly took his hands off his head and looked behind him.

Ragnarok had sprung from his back at the last second and grabbed the pan in mid-air, holding it an angle so the bacon wouldn't fall out. Maka just looked at him in stunned silence. Ragnarok slowly adjusted himself so that he could put the skillet back o the stove, where the bacon started to sizzle happily. "What? I didn't want my food to get ruined, is all. Stop looking at me!" He yelled as he went into Chrona's blood stream again. Maka shook her head like she was dizzy and helped Chrona to his feet. "Are you okay?" Maka asked tentavivly. Chrona nodded slowly. "Sorry, I d-didn't mean to, I lost my balance and-" He was cut off when Maka placed a finger on his lips. "Shhh, as long as you're alright, that's all that matters. The foods almost done, so let's get back to it okay?" Maka asked him nicely. He nodded once again and went back to the bacon, flipping every now and again.

After a few more flips, Maka had cooked the eggs and Chrona had made some crispy bacon. Blair walked in, now dressed appropriately (somewhat) and pulled a chair out for her to sit in. "Mmmmm, smells great. When's it done?" She asked. Maka smiled at her, seemingly letting the incident earlier go. "Help put the plates out and we'll serve it right away!" Maka said to Blair. Blair held her fingers out in a 'V' shape, and said,"Pump-pumpkin pumpkin!" The cabinet behind Chrona opened and four plates flew over to the table. Maka grabbed the skillet and used the spatula to put eggs on each plate. Chrona grabbed the skillet with the bacon and helped put some on each plate as well.

As he sat down, everyone started to dig in. He waited for someone to criticize his cooking. But Maka and Blair smiled, and started to give him compliments.

"Good job, Chrona!"

"It's delicious!"

"Are you sure you haven't cooked before?"

Chrona's cheeks went bright red as he realised they liked something he had done. Maka placed her hand on his, and smiled at him. He just gave her a small smile in return, while Blair made something between a 'Meow' and an 'Awww'. "Well, I'm off to go visit fish-shop-guy. Don't do anything while I'm gone, ok?" Blair asked. Chrona had no idea what she was talking about, but Maka started turning bright red, and she took her hand off of Chrona's. Blair smiled and and winked at Maka, who looked into her plate and started playing with the scraps of food left on her plate.

Once Blair had left, Chrona asked, "What did she mean by that?" Maka just looked at him with a weird look on her face. "You mean you don't know about...never mind. It's actually sort of good that you don't know. I guess. Anyways, what do you want to do?" Maka asked him. Chrona thought for a minute. He usually went and hung around some of his other friends and did what they wanted to do. After he thought for a few more minutes, he finally came to a decision. "I just want to be with you, Maka. Nothing else really matters to me."

Maka beamed at what he said. She was so happy that she meant so much to him. She took his hand and led him over to the couch, where she laid down and offered Chrona a spot next to her. After a moments hesitation, he decided to lay down next to her. There wasn't any more room on the couch between them once he laid down, and he wasn't entirely uncomfortable be so close to Maka. He took in everything about her, the way she smelled like fresh strawberrys, her calm and steady breathe, her heartbeat. He felt Maka's arms wrap around his midsection, and he copied what she did, wrapping his arms around her back.

The room started to get warm, like he was under a blanket. His eyelids grew heavy, and he found the urge to sleep harder and harder to fight off. He finally caved in, sighing once, and closed his eyelids.

Big mistake. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chrona woke up in a dimly lit room. He took a few minutes to adjust his eyes when he realized with a start that he was no longer laying on the couch with Maka. He stood up and looked around, but all he could see was more darkness. "M-Maka?" He called out his lover's name, but no answer came back. "Ragnarok?" He called out his partners name, but a chill crept up his spine when no answer come from his weapon partner either. He crumbled to his knees, wondering where he was. 'All there is here is just darkness. Someone, anyone, help me!'

Maka woke up when she noticed Chrona had fallen off the couch. Under different circumstances, she would have laughed, or helped him back up, but right now she saw something was different. Chrona's movements were different, his body was twitching, and his head was twisting violently at odd angles. "Chrona? Chrona!" Maka called out his name, but he wouldn't wake up. She desperatley ran to the kitchen and filled a glass with cold water and ran back to Chrona. She slowly poured the water on his face, but he still wouldn't wake up.

Maka didn't know what else to do. She gently slapped his face. She tried loud noises. She even triend lifting him and dropping him, thinking the sensation of falling would wake him up. Nothing worked. Out of options, She ran to the mirror in her room, and quickly wrote in several numbers. After a few impaitent rings, the mirror finally showed Stien. "Professer! Chrona's having another nightmare! He won't wake up!" Maka quickly explained to Stien, who hung up and sprinted through the streets of Death City to get to Maka's apartment.

Upon arrival, what he found was shocking, to say the least. Something he had only seen once, but Maka had seen twice.

Chrona was having a blood rejection.

Inside the nightmare, things were not going well for Chrona. Maka's attempts to wake him up had only made matters worse. One second, he was drowning, then he was thrown twenty feet by some invisible force hitting him, the he was falling through the darkness. Once things finally settled down, he found himself on could stone floor. After what felt like hours, a small light appeared in front of him. A door was being opened. The person who opened the door was someone Chrona had not seen in months.

"L-Lady Medusa? How are you here? You were killed by Maka!" Chrona called out in anger. Medusa didn't seem to register his words. She instead spoke to him in the condesending tone she used on him as a child. "Come Chrona. We're picking up right where you left off. You will do it this time." She waited for Chrona to stand up.

Chrona thought for a moment. 'This is only a dream. She can't make me do anything, right?' Medusa spoke again, anger prominent in her voice. "Come on Chrona. You're going to do it eventually. There is no point in delaying the inevitable." Chrona didn't look up. 'If this is a dream, I should be able to control it. It's my mind, so that means I can control it. And I want to be awake. No more dreams!' Chrona thought desperatly. Nothing happened.

'If I could just get Ragnarok into weapon form, I could fight her.' Chrona slowly rose to his feet, and walked out the door, keeping his eyes to the ground. Medusa smirked and walked behind Chrona. Chrona walked to the room where Medusa made him kill animals, people, and anything else she wanted him to do. There was a small whimper, and Chrona slowly looked up. He couldn't comprehend what he saw. "M-Maka?"

Chrona had been moved from the floor to his bed with Steins help. Maka held his gently, whispering, "Wake up. Please, wake up. You promised you would always be with me. Please, wake up." Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't stop herself from crying, tears landing on her sleeves, Chrona's blanket, and anything else that was underneath Maka's eyes. Stein sat in a chair, watching Maka with concern on his face. Maka stopped crying suddenly, realizing that she could save Chrona.

Slowly, she moved her head so her lips were just barely touching his, then closed her eyes and fell into a dark dream. Maka opened her eyes, and looked around her. She was in Chrona's soul, but it was different from the last time she was here. There was no beach, no water, nothing, only a tall white building in front of her. She walked to it, seeing as how there was nothing else to look for. The brown doors opened, and she slowly walked inside. There was a searing pain, and she blacked out.

When she awoke next, her arms were chained to a wall, and her legs were shackled together in handcuffs (legcuffs?). There was a person standing abover her, and when she looked up to see there face, her chest filled with anger. "MEDUSA!" Maka yelled, trying to break the cuffs that held her. They didn't come loose, and she stopped when Medusa started to speak. "You aren't going anywhere for awhile, and when Chrona kills you, I can take over your soul and get my revenge on you, that damn Marie, and everyone else at the DWMA."

Maka glared at her, then started to question her. "How do you plan on doing that? You're just one of Chrona's nightmares, nothing more. Once Chrona wakes up, you'll be gone." Maka addressed her. Medusa laughed at her, which only made Maka angrier. "I'm sure I don't have to explain this to you, but when I gave birth to Chrona, Half of my soul made up his. And I Cut off part of my soul and gave it to Ragnarok when I replaced Chrona's blood with his. So you're wrong, actually. I've been her ever since he was born."

Maka looked at her in horror, realizing that she had been beaten. Medusa looked at her again, and said, "I hope you said you're goodbyes, Maka. This will be the last thing you see." Medusa walked away, leaving Maka alone.

A/N Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try and update this as much as possible c: 


	6. Chapter 6

Chrona looked at Maka. She was still in chains, a desperate look on her face, a silent cry for help in her eyes. Medusa looked at Chrona with mixed emotions of concern, interest, and disgust. "Come on, Chrona. The sooner you kill this one, the sooner you can eat." Chrona was about to point out that he had no weapon, when he realized he was holding his sword in his right hand. But there was something different about it. Normally, about an inch from where the blade connected to the hilt, Ragnarok's mouth would be yelling Chrona advice. But here, there was no mouth.

Chrona looked back at Maka, who cried out desperatly, "Don't do it Chrona! She'll win and everything will be destroyed!" Chrona looked at Maka with stone cold eyes. His expression changed. Medusa raised an eyebrow in interest. Then Chrona smiled. Not the small, timid smile that he used whenever Maka would give him a hug or hold his hand, but the insane, wide smile that he used before Maka had performed a Soul Exorcism.

"Hey, did you know my blood is black?" Chrona asked in his old voice. Maka's eyes widened in horror. "No.." Was all she could say. What had Medusa done to Chrona?

Chrona moved his arm so his sword was behind his head. "Goodbye." He said. He brought his sword down. Maka closed her eyes and waited. There was a small gasp of suprise, and a wooshing sound, like someone had let the air out of a very big balloon. Slowly, Maka opened her eyes. Chrona was still standing in front of her, but Medusa...

"I told you before, I'm not going to betray my friends or be your tool anymore." Chrona spoke in calm voice. His sword dissappeared, and he helped Maka remove the chains that held her arms and legs. Once they were off, she tackled Chrona in what must've been the fiercest hug she would ever give him. She felt tears leak out of her eyes, which landed on Chrona's chest, but she didn't care. She held him closer, and soon Chrona's suprise wore off and he hugged her back.

"D-did you really think I would do it?" Chrona asked quietly. Maka pulled back and looked at him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Chrona, I should never have doubted you. I'm sor-" Maka was cut off as Chrona did something unexpected. He leaned forword and pressed his lips to Maka's. Maka's eyes opened in suprise, then fell shut as she wrapped her arms around Chrona, bringing him even closer. Chrona wrapped his arms around Maka's back, and they held onto each other for what felt like hours.

When they opened their eyes, they were in a different area. Chrona slowly took in his surrondings, realizing that he was back in his bed. He blushed when he realized Maka was still connected to his lips. Maka pulled away and smiled at Chrona, but they jumped and seperated when someone cleared their throats.

"So I take it that you succeeded?" Stein asked. Maka blushed, nodding. "I think it's all over." Maka turned back to Chrona, who smiled at her and took her hand. Stein stood up and smiled at them. "Well, I''ll be going now. Don't be afraid to come to me if your dreams start acting up again." Chrona nodded at him.

As Stein left, the two meisters looked at each other before hugging each other again. They pulled away when Ragnarok popped out. "Man, I was out ong. Did I miss anything?" Ragnarok asked as he rubbed his. Maka looked at him before, as much to Ragnarok's suprise as Chrona's, she leaned up and wrapped her arms around the Demon Blade.

Ragnarok was so stunned he didn't even react. All he could do was just stare at the wall, his arms out to his sides, before he said anything. "What do you think you're doing, she-cow? I don't want your damn hugs!" Maka pulled away from him and giggled. "Thank you." Ragnarok looked at her in confusion. "For what, insulting you? Well, there is always more where that came from!" He laughed before he dissolved into Chrona's back.

Maka looked back at Chrona, who looked just as stunned as Ragnarok. She giggled before leaning her forehead against Chrona's. "Chrona you know you mean more to me than anything, right?"

Chrona closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of how close Maka was to him. "Yes."

"You know I would do anything for you right?"

"Yes."

Maka leaned in closer. Her lips were barely seperated from Chrona's, the only thing stopping her was the smallest wall of air.

"I love you, Chrona." Maka whispered, so softly that Chrona almost didn't hear it.

He sighed in content, before shispering back, "I love you to, Maka."

Then he leaned forward the last little bit and kissed Maka.

Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed! I have some more storys planned, so if you like my work, you can be looking forword to some more Soul Eater, some Kindom Hearts, Durarara!, some crossovers, and a whole lot more! 


End file.
